


В надёжных руках

by Klea_Strix



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая история о том, как хлопотно быть хорошим человеком и джентльменом</p>
            </blockquote>





	В надёжных руках

_Джек одёрнул форму. Фред легонько ткнул его локтем:_

_— А знаете что?_

_— Что?_

_— Мы забыли Даггина._

_Джек оглянулся в поисках катера, но тот уже ушёл. Несколько секунд Джек стоял неподвижно, потом пожал плечами._

_— Он в надёжных руках._

(c) Энсан Кейс «На крыле»

 

— Эй, парень, тебе куда?

— Аа... Мм... Н...

— Очень информативно. Эй, просыпайся, тебе куда было нужно? Прекрати махать руками. Черт, вот тебе и отдохнул, вот и поспал. Так, последний рейс был на "Конституцию", хотя не могли же они тебя забыть. Ладно, поехали ещё покатаемся.

 

— Эй, на "Конституции", принимайте пассажира.

— Обратитесь по форме.

— Прошу разрешения поднять на борт вашего младшего офицера.

— Почему он сам не обращается?

— Он... несколько не в форме.

— Никто не взойдёт на борт «Конституции», не будучи одет по полной форме.

— Я не про ту форму.

— Тем более.

— Хоть посмотрите, это ваш?

— Среди офицеров нашего судна пьяниц нет.

— Сэр, кажется, это кто-то из ваших летчиков.

— На квартердеке этого судна пьяницам не место.

 

— Эй, на "Энтерпрайзе", не ваш офицер?

— Нет, не наш.

— Точно?

— Матрос, занимайтесь своим делом.

 

— На "Эссексе", вы младшего офицера не потеряли?

— А что, хочешь нам своего подкинуть?

— Уже час вожу по всем кораблям, никто не признаётся.

— А у него самого спросить не пробовал?

— У него бесполезно спрашивать. Если бы не храпел, я подумал бы, что труп.

— Сочувствую. Нет, наши все на борту. Даже дежурный офицер уже покинул пост.

— Ладно, поеду ещё попытаю счастья.

 

— Эй, на борту, у вас все на месте?

— А ты проверка, что ли?

— Я вам младшего офицера привёз.

— Себе оставь, своих полны кубрики.

 

— Милый, ты что такой хмурый? Десять баксов, и я тебя развеселю.

— Прости, но сейчас не до тебя.

— Кто обидел моего мальчика?

— Слушай, может, ты случайно знаешь, с какого судна этот... ?

— Случайно нет, но за десять баксов могу приютить у себя, а когда проспится, сам доберется до места назначения, чтобы получить свой выговор.

— Пять, и я помогу тебе его дотащить.

— Это и так входит в стоимость. Ты же джентльмен. Ладно, восемь, и то только ради тебя. Чего не сделаешь ради хорошего человека.

— Полночи катался на катере, теперь на моем горбе. Как же хлопотно быть хорошим человеком и джентльменом.


End file.
